Invertidos
by Chica de los jazmines
Summary: Dos hermanas. La estúpida inocente y la malvada que no para hasta ganar. Pero como en toda historia tragica no hay dos hombres. ¿Cómo dos mujeres de dos aspectos muy díferentes pero con la misma sangre lograran compartir al bombón Edward Cullen?


**Queridas/os: Este ONE-SHOT, no demuestra mi forma habitual de escribir. Esta hecho para Azuela Cullen (escritora de Un amor imposible y Secretos y engaños) por el día de su cumpleaños. No es mi costumbre el relatar este tipo de texto. Pero espero que les guste, ya que es algo diferente y las cosas hay que hacerlas para todos los gustos.**

**Stephanie siempre en nuestros corazones.**

**Invertidos: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia y toda clase de maldad que puede tener adentro es de mi autoría. Son todos humanos.**

**Summary: **

__

Dos hermanas. La estúpida inocente y la malvada que no para hasta ganar. Pero como en toda historia tragica no hay dos hombres. ¿Cómo dos mujeres de dos aspectos muy díferentes pero con la misma sangre lograran compartir al bombón Edward Cullen? ¿Cómo puede ser que por amor uno llegue a matar? ONE-SHOT. Dedicado a **Azuela Cullen**.

Ella creía que él la amaba. Estaba totalmente segura de eso, pero en pensar esas cosas cometía un gran error. El jamás la quiso ni la va a querer nunca. A la única que quiere es a mí y de eso estoy demasiado segura, tenemos un pacto, una promesa y debía cumplir. Sino mi _querida _hermana moría.

A todo esto tenía que acostumbrarme y todo porque ella consiguío la _fama_, ella es la belleza del espectacúlo y yo solamente su ínutil hermana mayor. Desde el momento que _ella_ quedo seleccionada como mejor modelo de los Estados Unidos, sabía que iba a tener una vida miserable y desafortunada, hasta que apareció _él_, el hombre más maravilloso que puede existir sobre la tierra, el mejor para los negocios y gracias a un milagro el hombre que supo engañar a mi hermana con un solo hechizo de amor: _una falsa mirada._

Para ella una mirada que demostraba cuanto él la amaba. Para mi el fin de su carrera, el fin de su felicidad, el fin de ser la hija perfecta, y un amor eterno para mí.

Igual su tristeza no me preocupa, mientras ella llore sin nadie con quien estar, sin verle sentido a su vida, yo voy va estar en una cómoda cama con _mi _novio, disfrutando de todo su dinero, que obviamente ganó por su _estúpida simpatía_.

- Mi amor, te amo tanto.- Edward apoyo con fuerzas sus labios sobre los míos, empezó a moverlos ferozmente, y pude seguir su ritmo gracias a la costumbre de besarlo, sino sería imposible controlarse a unos labios que tienen tanta pasión interna.

- Yo te amo más.- Pude decirle cuando se despegó de mi boca.

- Tengo algo muy importante para decirte.- Sus sorpresas me encantaban. El me acerco más a su cuerpo, tomo mi cintura con sus frías manos y me apoyo sobre su abdomen, ríjido y musculoso, como yo podía recordar, obvio que por cada noche de amor que solía darme.

- Te escucho.- Le di un suave beso en su cuello.

- Tenemos fecha.- Sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su pantalón. La abrió, y dentro estaba solo lo que yo necesitaba ver y tener para ser feliz, un perfecto anillo color dorado con un diamante blanco, que estaba con un brillo natural deslumbrante.- Nos casamos en dos semanas mi amor.

- Sos mi felicidad.- Lo bese como nunca antés lo había hecho, envolviendonos en el placer, poder y fuego interno que nos trasmitiamos el uno al otro.

- Y vos la mía.- El siguió correspondiendo mi beso, que cada vez se hizo más poderoso y tuve que frenar solo porque teníamos trabajo que hacer.

- ¿Cómo organizaste para pasar el dinero de _Isabella _a mi cuenta?- Me dio asco pronunciar el nombre de mi inutil hermana.

- Mi amor, todavía no te enteraste con quien estás por casarte.- Reímos morvosamente ante este comentario.- Será un secuestro. Tu secuestro.

- No entiendo.- Dije muy segura de que él volvería a explicarme.

- Mientras ella este con su querido mejor amigo Jacob Black. Vos vas a ser _secuestrada_, pero por James.- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.- El va a llevarte a su casa, no te pasará nada. Yo mientras tanto voy a enviar la carta detallada con las cifras que tiene que depositar para tu rescate. Y cuando quiera salvarte, y quiera volver a actuar como una heroína de cuentos, la matamos.- Mi boca se abrió de repente.

- Edward, yo te amo, quiero que seamos felices, pero no quiero que nos ensuciemos las manos nosotros por _su muerte_. Eso no vale la pena.

- ¿Tenés alguna idea mejor?

- Varias teorías. Y si nos sale bien, mañana podemos salvar nuestras vidas y por supuesto arruinar la de ella.- Mi amor necesito ir al baño, enseguida vuelvo y hablamos.- Salí de la habitación y me fui al pequeño pero lujoso baño de la casa de Edward.

Un día después....

- Ya están todas las cosas listas, y mi hermana se encuentra en mi casa con Jacob.

- Bueno, yo ya estoy preparado, esperemos que todo salga brillante.- Me dijo confiando en mi _aceptable plan_.

- Todo va a estar bien. Va a salir como deseamos y preparamos. Y vamos a irnos juntos de acá, los tres juntos.- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Tanya estás...

- ... embarazada.- Terminé.- Mi amor, vamos a tener un hijo o una hija, ayer cuando fui al baño por la noche me hice el test.- Apoyó sus manos sobre mi estómago y me acarició suavemente, me sentí querida, pude olvidarme por unos minutos el odio que le tengo a mi familia y en mi cabeza y corazón solo existían dos personas, Edward y mi hermoso bebé.

- Soy muy feliz cielo, vamos a ser una linda y muy unida familia y no voy a pernitir que nada nos pase.- Volvió a besar mis labios, delineando una perfecta línea en donde pude sentir toda la pasión y amor que nos tenemos.

- Llegó el momento Edward. Vamos a tu _Volvo_ y hagamos lo que debemos hacer, terminemos de una vez esta pesadilla y seamos felices sin _nadie_ molestando en medio de nuestra relación.

Había pasado una hora, una aburrida hora que estaba sentada hablando con James y no podía salir de su casa porque Edward estaba haciendo todavía los trámites para cambiar el dinero de la cuenta de mi hermana. Sonó el celular de James, el atendió inmediatamente y lo puso en _altavoz_.

- James, ¿Tanya está ahí?- Preguntó muy rápido.

- Amor acá estoy.- Contesté.

- Hermosa todo salió bien, ya fui al banco y retire todo el dinero. Tenemos un fondo de quinientos mis dolares. Todavía no se de donde sacó tanto dinero tu hermana, pero lo que se es que su inocencia y amor para salvarte hicieron que vacié toda su cuenta y te lo deje todo a vos.

- Dale, vení para acá yo ya estoy lista para mi escena. Todo va a salir perfecto.- Corté rápido para seguir con mi _arreglo_ de mujer secuestrada.

James volvió a echarme gotas en los ojos que me hacían llorar del ardor, así lograba que se me pongan rojos y mi cara parecía una perfecta escena dramática. Estaba completamente despeinada y traía mi ropa sucia y desprolija. Parecía un verdadera escena de crimen lo que _había vivido_.

- Mi amor, ya está todo listo, acordate de las palabras que tenés que decirle a Bella cuando la veas.- Me dio un lindo beso.- Tranquila todo estará bien.

- Gracias, te amo.- Nos volvimos a besar, con cuidado de no correr todas las lágrimas que habián costado trabajo sacar de mis ojos.

.

- Tanya, hermana, ¡Estás bien! ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Te lastimaron? ¿Cuántos eran?- Era mi momento para ser la mejor actriz del mundo.

- Bella, ayudame por favor, ayudame.- Le di un asqueroso abrazo, ella por poco me deja sin aire en los pulmones.- Tu novio Edward, es muy bueno, me fue a buscar, es muy buena persona.

- Sí, yo lo llame cuando recibí la carta de tu secuestro, no quise averiguar nada, solo quería que traigan a mi hermana con vida.- Empezó a llorar. _¡No la soporto!_ Siempre haciendo escándalos para todo.

- Bella, no te preocupes, estoy acá hermana y nadie me lastimó.- Era demasiado mala, pero era hora de que _ella_ sufra un poco.

- Sí, te extrañe tanto. Justo Jacob se había ido, sino el seguro me habría ayudado a rescatarte, pero tenía ódenes de la persona que luego me llamo.- James, pensé en mi fuero interno.- Y me dijo que si le contaba a alguien acababa con tu vida. Me alegro que estés viva. Contame un poco como fue todo esto.- ¡Ahora que inventaba!

- Hermanita, prefiero no hablar de eso, quiero contarte una buena noticia, porque a mi estúpida vida todavía le quedan cosas buenas.- Empecé a llorar, trate de que salieran grandes cantidades de gotas de mis ojos, era díficil pero no imposible.

- Como te guste Tanya.- ella lloró conmigo.

- Voy a casarme, te acordás de mi novio, que nunca se lo mostré a nadie, bueno hacemos una celebración pequeña, nos vamos a casar por civil y quiero que seas mi madrina, sos la persona perfecta para eso.- El que ríe último ríe mucho mejor.- Es en dos semanas, ¿Te gustaría ser mi madrina Bella?- Ella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Sí, nunca imaginé que ibas a decirme algo así, me encantaría. Felicitaciones, vas a ser muy feliz.

- Sí, demasiado feliz.- Ella parecía tan sincera, que hasta me hubiera reído en su cara por lo _tonta_que es.- Ahora llamame a un taxi que quiero irme a mi departamento.

- No, sola no te dejo ir a ningún lado, Edward te llevará.- Adoraba lo estúpida que podía resultar la gente.

- Como quieras, y gracias.- ¡Quiero bañarme no soporto más estas lágrimas en mi cara!

.

-Amor todo salió bien.- Me beso desesperadamente, nuestros labios quedaron pegados, el mordió suavemente mi labio inferior, yo lo seguí besando.- No soporto tener que hacer de hermanita buena con Isabella.

- Sos increíble, todo te salió tan bien. Te felicito.- Me sonrió.

- ¡Y lo de nuestro casamiento! Muero de ganas por verle la cara cuando nos vea juntos, y encima va a llegar cuando ya estemos casados.- Amor lamento decirte esto, pero seguro mi hermana empieza a llamar si no la vas a er y hasta que no estemos casados no podemos arriesgarnos.

- Tenés razón voy a tener que irme.- Hizo una mala cara.

- Antés, ¿Le diste lo que le correspondía de dinero a James?- No quería problemas con nadie.

- Sí, una buena parte.- Besó mis labios por última vez y carició mi panza, o mejor dicho saludó a _nuestro_bebé.- Chau los voy a extrañar.

- Nosotros a vos.- Edward se retiró.

.

- Ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.- Fue el momento más lindo que había tenido en mi vida, después de enterarme de mi embarazo, estábamos los dos solos, y la jueza, bueno, por supuesto nuestro futuro bebé. Me agarró con delicadeza la cabeza, metió sus dedos entre mis cabellos, junto nuestros labios y empezamos a moverlos con un ritmo suave y apasionado. Una danza formaron nuestras bocas, puse mis manos sobre su cuello y seguí besándolo, cuando desde la puerta trasera de esa pequeña sala se escucho un grito, un aturdidor y doloroso grito.

- ¡Los odio!- Mi hermana había visto todo. Era mi momento para reírme.

- ¿Bella qué te pasa?- Le dije con desprecio.

- No sos mi hermana, no te conozco. ¿De dónde saliste maldita?- Tome a Edward del brazo.- ¿Por qué me hiciste todo esto Edward Cullen? Diciendo que me amabas y besándote con esta idiota.

- No le faltes el respeto Bella, es tu hermana, y yo la amo. Los amo.- Mi _esposo _es perfecto, ese fue el momento indicado para contarle de nuestro embarazo.

- ¿Hay otra más? Edward ¡Porque! ¡Tanya porque me odias tanto!- No pudimos contestarle, ella salió corriendo. Pero dos segundo más tarde volvió a entrar, y con una pistola en la mano.

- Isabella ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Pregunté demasiado asustada.

- A un guardia de la puerta, no me molesten o los mato.- Vi como la jueza se retiraba por la otra puerta, muy silenciosamente, seguramente pediría ayuda y nos daría tiempo a detener a la _loca_de mi hermana.- Antés de que mueras te voy a decir que te odio, te odio Tanya, arruinaste mi vida y ahora voy a ser feliz, y mi felicidad va a empezar cuando vea a los dos muertos, mirense muy bien porque será la última vez.

Mire a Edward.

- Te amo.- Susurre.

- Te amo Tanya.- Sujetó mi mano con mucha fuerza, estábamos temblando.

- Dejen de hablarse.- No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, lo último que vi fue a mi hermana con la pistola en alto apuntandome a mi.

- Mi bebé.- Grité.

Caí al piso lentamente, la sangre me chorriaba de mi estómago. Mi hijo, ayudenme, mi hijo.

No tenía suficiente fuerza para decir algo.

Edward se tiró al piso y me sujetó, me besó me abrazó, después escuche como hablaba con un médico por celular.

- ¿De qué bebé habla?- Pregutó Bella con las manos en la boca.

- Tanya está embarazada. Escuchame Isabella, le pasa algo a nuestro hijo y no te va a alcanzar la vida para arrepentirte.

- Un hijo.- Ella empezó a llorar. Yo no podía prestarle atención a nada, mi hijo estaba muriendo.

.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Isabella Swan, ella fue la culpable de matar a mi hijo, ella se pasaría toda la vida lamentando la muerte de su sobrino. No apareció más en los medios y por una nota de mis padres me había enterado que ella nunca más volvió a ser feliz, su vida había terminado el día que atento contra mi vida.

Con Edward nos fuimos lejos. Apartados de todo el daño que nos había trasmitido Forks. Habían pasado dos años desde nuestro casamiento, desde que perdí a lo más importante de mi vida. Amaba a mi bebé como no ame a nadie en mi vida, incluso como a Edward. Pero mi hermana había terminado con la poca felicidad que tenía.

Desde que mi hijo se fue al cielo con Edward recapacitamos mucho, todo el dinero de nuestro supuesto secuestro fue donado, a lugares carenciados. Yo me recibí de _maestra jardinera_, donde todos los días la cara de los niños me enseñaron que se puede empezar otra vez, y que la felicidad está en alguna parte de nuestra vida. Mi esposo, Edward Cullen, es uno de los mejores médicos en Nueva York, tenemos nuestro dinero, nuestro hogar y por suerte aprendí que en la vida el amor vale más que cualquier moneda, ya no quisimos intentar tener un bebé, yo no puedo tenerlo. Pero por más doloroso que era, aprendimos que nos tenemos a nosotros y que vivimos juntos, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

--------------------------------------

**Azuuu, espero que halla demostrado que puedo ser mala cuando quiero, espero haber alcanzado tu nivel de exigencia porque más que esto no puedo hacer jajajaj... de verdad explote todas mis neuronas para poder sacar un poco de Yang de adentro mio. Te lo dije pero vuelvo a repetirlo FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!**

**Chicas arriesgadas que leyeron esto jajaj, graciias por tomarse un tiempo para sufrir jajaj, si quieren algo más tranquilo pueden pasar por profile y ver alguna historia que no sea tan dramática jajajaj**

**Se que esta historia no es de los mejores ejemplos, ya que no todo en la vida es así, recuerden es ficcion una historia, sean de mente abierta para leer! jajajaja**

**Gracias a todas, dejen reviews y coman mucho dulce de leche!**

**"Cuida de mi corazón lo he dejado con****tigo"**

**"Cada historia tiene un final, pero en la vida cada final es un nuevo comienzo"**

**" Luchar por un cuerpo en el que vivir"**

**Anto Story.**

Dos hermanas. La estúpida inocente y la malvada que no para hasta ganar. Pero como en toda historia tragica no hay dos hombres. ¿Cómo dos mujeres de dos aspectos muy díferentes pero con la misma sangre lograran compartir al bombón Edward Cullen? ¿Cómo puede ser que por amor uno llegue a matar? ONE-SHOT. Dedicado a **Azuela Cullen**.


End file.
